camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Joseph Patel - Claimed
Name:Joseph Patel Age:16 Personality:Joseph is cold, brutal and has nearly no respect for anyone else but himself. Apperance:Joseph has blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and wears fashionable clothes. Godly Parent:Set,Horus,Isis Mortal Parent:Richard/Marie Patel History:Joseph comes from a very average family who never really had time for him they were always drunk when he came home from school. Joseph always had to clean up his parents messes like when his mother got in trouble with methe police for beating up a man he told them that he beat up the man. He was arrested but luckily the man decied not to press charges so he was let go but he never forgave his mother.One day when he came home the door to his house was kicked in and he could see his mother lying on the ground bleeding to death. He called an ambulance but by the timeit got there its was already to late his mother had passed away and he was sent into care. In the care home he was beaten up regularly an his stuff frenquently going missing. The care workers tried to stop them but they just kept coming back. But everytime he did get beaten up a shady voice in his head kept on saying fight back. Eventually he heeded those words and when he had finished with them the bullies never came back again. One night the voice in his head kept on saying follow your heart to the camp. Joseph was puzzled by these words but his heart felt weird and he knew taht he had to follow it. Joseph grabbed food from the kitchen and took soom of his possesions and walked out of the care home? Joseph was on the road for a week living of the food and water he had taken from the home before finding the place where his heart beat strongest. he walked around until he saw an arch that said in ancient eygyptian Camp Pyramid. Joseph did not know how he could read ancient eygyptian so well it just came naturally. When he walked through the arch he saw people training with swords climbing rock climbing walls and fighting what appeared to pe a serpent with legs. One of these people ran up to him and said you must be knew i will take you to our leader. He lead him throught the camp until we came to a huge cabin. Inside was a man sitting on a throne he said you must be Jospeh we have been expecting you. He told Joseph that the eygyptian gods were alive and that he ws the son of one and that soon he would be claimed. When he said the word claim a symbol appered above Josephs head and the leader said that is claiming. Joseph was put into his cabin where he got along fine with the other people and settled in to Camp Pyramid. Weapons/Armor:Black Iron Staff Apolloskid (talk) 11:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Apolloskid (talk) 11:42, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ClaimedLegend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 12:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC)